


The roads which we have to travel: The beginning

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: The roads which we have to travel [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: It begins 4 years before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kairi is 4 years old instead of just being born, Kairi-centric, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is First Person POV of Kairi. It's largely Kairi-centric, and by the time of Birth by Sleep, she's already 8 years old. Some of the chapters are Third Person POV of Aqua. The first chapter is about Aqua at the time of Birth by Sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The roads which we have to travel: The beginning

Aqua descended through a liquid surface, and her cyan blue eyes opened up when she saw a light source in front of her. But instead of something lighting up the area, she saw nothing. Her hand went through her blue hair, but then she landed on a solid surface. Doves flew up, and she blinked. She stood on a stained glass platform, and it was purple/lavender in color, with a girl that looked so much like her, but instead of the blue hair Aqua had, she had wine-red hair, with closed eyes. She had a very big bust, even larger than Aqua already had, but she didn't look that much older than Aqua herself. She looked to be about 16 years old instead of 18 years old, while Aqua very much looked her age. She had a lavender neckholder-top, with white leggings under a wine-red skirt, and she wore a moonstone-pendant, that seemed to shine from something within. She wore white/lavender shoes, with white socks beneath them. But what startled Aqua the most... was the blade held in reverse grip that Ventus was so good at in her right hand. It was a Keyblade. The Keychain was a five-pointed good luck charm in the form of a star with a purple color. Following the color of the scheme, the Keyblade's handle was surrounded by two waves in a violet color. The handle was white from all she could tell, and the blade was formed like a wave. The outer edges of the blade were of a lavender color, and the inner part of the blade was a wine-red color. The teeth had a purple color, and near the handle, the same good luck charm as the Keychain was surrounded with a black outline. Aqua looked around, and then decided to sit down. She was startled by a voice in her heart and soul. _**Are you... her?**_

Aqua blinked, and sat up. She couldn't answer. **_Are you the girl... that chose me? But why would you? Am I even worth it? To continue your work?_**

She looked around. "Who's there? What do you mean...?"

She couldn't continue her questions by a very nervous giggle inside her head. _**Let me answer your question one step at the time, please. I'm a heart that you chose should continue your legacy. I helped you once, and your other friend. He won't disappear in the darkness as long as I exist. But he already made the first step... sadly.**_

Her friend... had to be Terra. Ventus didn't have any darkness inside his heart, and it couldn't be herself. She looked down. There was a warmth reassuring her, however. Terra wouldn't be lost as long as this heart existed. She had to protect it than. For... Terra, Ventus and her. But now she needed to continue the questions to understand what this girl meant. She had a feeling it was a girl. "What do you mean, 'chosen'?"

She had an idea, but she wanted to confirm it. The girl giggled again. _**'Chosen' means that you handed me your blade after you saw the potential in me, I guess. Why else would you hand me your blade?**_

Her heart warmed at that. This girl... really had to have the potential to wield the Keyblade. "Where am I?"

The giggle again. She started to see this girl even dearer - she could come to see her as a little sister. _**You are there, where everyone has a place, apart from those that don't have it. You are in someone else's heart. Mine, to be exact. But don't worry. After a while, you can be here all day. And you and your friend will be safe as long as I want you to be.**_

She looked up. "Thanks. Really."

The girl giggled inside her head. _**You can sleep peacefully now. Go on...**_

__Aqua complied, and closed her eyes, while the surroundings vanished, and she levitated in their. Safe and sound. With a heart that is connected to hers and Terra's.

 


End file.
